wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goddess Blades
The Goddess Blades are five powerful crystal swords that were supposedly created by the gods. They are wielded by one powerful bloodline of heroic women. The current wielder of them is Ibby Winter. Each goddess blade has it's own special ability and a color to go with it. Each blade can turn into small colored gems. The handle of each has four slots to put the gems in when one of the swords is being used. This allows one sword to turn into another by simply switching blades. A second handle will be produced if the wielder wishes to use dual blades. The user can also use one blade to track down another missing one. The goddess blades are a constant target by thieves because of they're power. The two main thieves being the Shadow Lord and The Onis History According to Fantisme legend and religion, the goddess of the Fantisme turned herself into five swords after the first war broke out in her kingdom, in an attempt to quell the fighting by aiding those who were fighting for her honor. After the war a fellow god, angered by her foolish decision, threw her into the Human world, where human treasure hunters could find her. Soon a legend popped up of a sword that could make anyone who owned it the most powerful being in the world, and treasure hunters from all over the world set out to find it. The person who did find it however, was Ibby's ancestor, who kept the sword in the family for centuries to come.. Psychic Blade The psychic blade is the purple/pink blade. This blade, while not having a major elemental power, has the power to sense supernatural energy, unlock certain areas and make invisible things visible once more. When the user is at a higher level, it can be used to effect ones emotions and psyche. Water Blade The water blade is a blue blade. It has the ability to control water and can move water or even produce it. When combined with the electric blade, it can cause storms. More skilled users could cause earth quake-like effects by controlling ground water. Lightning Blade The electric blade is a yellow blade. It can control electricity and summon storms when used in combination with the water blade. More skilled users can create fire with this sword. Life Blade The nature blade is a green blade. It can produce plants and control them. It can also cure someone who's been poisoned by a plant. More skilled users can control animals and even sentient beings with it. Angel Blade The angel blade is a white blade. It is the most powerful blade of the five. It can control spirits and banish demons. When it is used, the welder will transform into the Goddess's Apprentice form, which give the wielder an angel like outfit and wings to fly with. This also makes the wielder more powerful. With it being the most powerful blade, it is also the most dangerous blade, and if used incorrectly, can kill the user. Corrupted Blades Due to the Shadow Lord's failed attempts of taking the original blade, his plan B, which he uses Emette and Sherry for, is to collect enough powerful souls to use to recreate the Goddess Blades. However such a feat would require and entire small nations worth of deaths in normal humans, so the specifically target supernatural beings in order to speed up the process. If these blade are to be created, they'd be very different due to the way they were made. Four out of five of the blades would be based off of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. The fifth blade, in contrasts to the Angel blade, would be the Demon blade respectively. It is unknown if the Corrupted Blades would be more or less powerful than the original Goddess Blades.Category:ObjectsCategory:Fantisme Imagination